


0ne Sh0ts

by Sectarianpprincess



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gaylgbt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectarianpprincess/pseuds/Sectarianpprincess
Summary: Random oneshots to keep the fandom together  ♡





	1. I know you dont love me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been VERY VERY inactive but I'm going to start posting again

"Look I know you don't love me and-" Ians words stopped Mickey from moving.  
He flicked the cigarette from his lips and turned to face the red head.  
"When did I say that?" Mickey shrugged the shoulders of his black suit jacket.  
"When did I say I didn't love you?" He was now looking Ian in the eyes.  
"You're getting fucking married! It's pretty fucking obvious that you don't care about me" Ian's words came out like vomit.  
"Why'd you think I'm doin' all this?" Mickey couldn't stop his hand from reaching up and cupping Ian Gallaghers diamond shaped face.  
"You think I'm doin' this to hurt You?" He sighed and his breath was the calming smell of cigarettes and coffee.  
"Or do you think I'm doin' this to protect you?" Mickey asked but quickly moved as far away from Ian as he could when his sister came through the door.  
"Everyone's looking for you" Mandy told him.  
Everything in that moment was blurred and all Ian could think about was Mickey.


	2. :)

"Would you hurry up and just get into bed?"  
Mickey waited on Ian who was purposely taking longer just to be annoying.  
He rolled his clothes off and slowly slid Into bed beside Mickey.  
"Good" Mickey smirked as he looked at Ian.  
"Now, come here" he motioned a hand to make Ian shuffle closer.  
Ian did and managed to place a hand on Mickeys neck before they morphed their lips together.  
Ian started at Mickeys jaw and kissed all the way down his body.  
It wasn't unusual for them to be sleeping naked.  
He stopped kissing when he got to his partners  erect member.  
He smirked against the skin which sent a shot of tingles through Mickeys body.  
Almost everything that Ian did sent these tingles through his veins so it was not a new feeling.  
Ian bit at the skin of Mickeys thighs.  
"Fuck" Mickey sighed when Ian's mouth touched the skin.  
One of his legs automatically arched itself as Ian's hand began to grip the base of Mickeys shaft.  
It was solid.  
And I mean SOLID.  
"Ian" Mickey tried to stop himself from speaking but his body forced him to quietly moan out his lovers name.  
Ian began to stroke Mickey faster, the expression of utter pleasure on Mickeys face was priceless.   
"You want me to stop?" Ian asked just to be an annoying little shit.  
"Ian, if you fucking stop now, I'll skin you" Mickey joked with a few humorous exhaled through his nose.  
Ian took the hint and sped up as Mickeys hands gripped the sheets.  
"Fuck, Ian I'm so close" Mickey moaned but tried to stay quiet.  
Ian Smirked, he loved it when Mickey made noise, it was his way of telling him that he was doing good.  
"Fuck" Mickey breathed out as warm liquid poured down Ian's hand.  
Ian removed his hand and moved back up the bed to his normal sleeping position.  
Mickey smiled at him.  
Ian turned to face Mickey and Mickey grabbed the redheads hand before turning round so they where now in the spooning position.  
"Fuck" Mickey smiled and pulled Ian's hand to his lips before pecking it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, Ian I'm not trying to hurt you but"  
Mickey sighed.  
"I love someone else"

Ian woke up panting and sweating uncontrollably.  
"Hey, hey" Mickey turned to face Ian.  
Ians breathing calmed when Mickeys voice soothed him.  
"You okay?" Mickey was now sitting with his back against the headboard, as was Ian.  
"Yeah-i uh" Ian wiped his hand down his forehead and literal beads of sweat were running down his palms.  
"You need water or somethin?" Mickey asked.  
Ian was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even listen.  
"Hey" Mickey shook him by the shoulder.  
Ian snapped out of it and looked at him.  
"What happened?" Mickey asked.  
"Nothing, it's just" Ian looked down at his sweaty hands and hugged Mickey.  
Mick was taken aback by this quick motion but he hugged his boyfriend back and rubbed a hand on his back.  
"Hey" he breathed.  
"I'm here, talk to me" Mickey soothed him with a tired voice.  
"Mickey, I- I know I don't say this as much as I should but ....i love you and I don't want you to go anywhere." Ian admitted.  
"Fuck, Ian, i love you too" Mickey hugged him even tighter now.  
"I would never go anywhere unless I was takin' you with me" he promised.


	4. He takes care of me

"Hey" Mickey answered the front door to Fiona.  
She had been worried about Ian and wanted to check in and see if he was okay.  
Ian hadn't been around the Gallagher house a lot.  
Of course they called each other but it wasn't quite the same.  
"You get my text?" She smiled and hugged Mickey as she had text him prior to let him know she was dropping in.  
"How is he?" She asked, taking off her bag and leaving it at the door.  
She then followed Mickey into the living room.  
"Well I mean he's fine." Mickey sighed as he sat down onto the couch.  
"Sleeps alot" he inhaled awkwardly.  
"Yeah, he did that anyway" Fiona smirked trying to shed some light on the situation.  
"Yeah" Mickey nodded.  
"I can uh, I can go see if I can get him up" Mickey said as he got off the couch.  
"Where is he?" Fiona asked.  
"In bed".  
He opened the door and went inside.  
Fiona heard Mickeys voice turn from gruff and deep to quiet and sensitive.  
"Hey, come on man, Fionas here" In a shy voice.  
"Get your ass up" Mickey told him.  
Fiona watched the two appear.  
Ian seemed..... Fine.  
"Morning" he sat down next to Fiona.  
"It's noon" Mickey smirked and sat down with the ginger.  
He placed a hand on Ian's back and stroked it gently.  
"How you been?" Fiona smiled at her little brother.  
"Fine" Ian nodded.  
"Tired" he nodded again.  
"Have you been..." Fiona didn't want to offend Ian by asking if he had been manic so she let Mickey finish her sentence.  
"Manic?" Mickey raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Yeah, maybe in his sleep" Mickey made a humorous comment that made Ian smile.  
"I'm fine, Fiona." .  
Fiona nodded.  
"Well, if you ever feel homesick then you can always move back in with us" Fiona reminded him.  
"I'm fine here" Ian told her.  
"Mickey takes care of me" Ian's words made Mickey blush.  
"I mean sure but I'm just saying if you ever feel the need to come see your family, you're always welcome." She smiled.  
"I have family here" Ian told her.  
"Mick is my family" He smiled at her.  
"Yevgeny is my family".  
Mickey once again exhaled through his nose humorously.  
"Ian, I mean if you ever need anything from us our house is always open for you." He smiled.  
"And Mickey" she pointed at Ian's boyfriend.  
"And" she paused.  
"What's the babies name?" She asked.  
"Yevgeny" Mickey told her.  
"And Yevgeny" she smiled.  
"We love you, Ian and-" she was stopped by her phone ringing.  
"Hello?" She answered to Debbie.  
"Shit, I gotta go" She shoved her phone into her pocket.  
"See ya, Ian" she kissed him on the cheek.  
"You too, Mickey" she kissed Mickey on the cheek in a 'big sister' sort of way.  
She collected her bag and left


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set when Mick slept on Ian's floor

It was the middle of the night.  
Mickey was half asleep on his floor bed and couldn't fully go to sleep.  
It didnt help when Ian spoke.  
"Mickey" His voice said quietly in the darkness as Carl and Liam where both in the room asleep.  
"What?" Mickeys voice asked.  
Mickey could hear Ian breathe quite heavily and knew this was something serious.  
"Are you ever going to tell people?" Ian asked hesitantly.  
"What?" Mickey furrowed his brow even though no one could see him do so.  
"About us." Ian explained.  
"Us?" Mickey asked as if Ian labelling them was absurd.  
"You know what i mean, Mick" Ian huffed.  
"Yeah but-" Mickey shook his head.  
"Why would I tell people?" Mickey asked.  
"Just forget it" Ian turned away from Mickey and faced the wall.  
Mickey sat up on his floor bed.  
"No, Look, I didn't mean it like that I just-" Mickey tried to think of how to explain himself.  
"I thought we were good" He answered.  
"Like.. just you and me".  
Ian sighed.  
He wasn't happy with Mickeys answer.  
"Are you embarrassed of me?" Ian's voice was quiet and serious.  
Mickeys eyebrows both shot up.  
"Embarrassed?" He asked.  
"By you?" He couldn't believe what Ian had just asked him.  
"Ian, fuck no" He answered honestly.  
"I just- think we're good right now" Mickey sighed.  
Ian still didn't seem happy so Mickey decided the best thing to do was to crawl into the tiny bed with him.  
He sighed and wrapped himself around Ian.  
"You really think I'm fuckin embarrassed by you?" His breath was hot on Ian's neck.  
Ian smiled and blushed, thank God it was pitch black, he felt like a tomato.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mickey" Ian sipped on his beer.  
He had been asked to sleep over at Mickeys and they sat on the couch together.  
Mickey didn't say anything but he raised an eyebrow as if he was asking.  
"Can I ask you something?" Ian felt awkward.  
Mickey lifted his head in an asking motion.  
"Do you hate me?" Ian's question was given another sarcastically raised eyebrow from Mickey.  
Mickey smirked and exhaled humourusly through his nose.  
"Wait, you're serious?" Mickey realised Ian was not joking.  
Ian look around awkwardly.  
"Of course I don't hate you man" Mickey looked at him with a tilted head.  
"It's just- you told me you'd cut my tongue from my head if I kissed you and then in the van you kissed me and I just feel like you're angry at me  and you are going to fuck me up in some insane way-"   
Ian spoke extremely quickly until he was cut off by Mickeys tongue entering his mouth.  
He couldn't believe what was happening.  
Mickeys tattooed hand was holding his ginger head in place.  
Ian turned pure red when Mickey pulled away.  
"Im not gonna cut your fucking tongue out" Mickey told him as his tongue grazed the back of the gingers head.  
He kept his arm around Ian for the remainder of the movie he was watching.


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey had just beat the shit out of the guy Ian was 'seeing', well they mostly just fucked but you get the idea.  
Mick lit a cigarette and caught Ian looking at him.What?" He raised an eyebrow and removed the cigarette to breathe the smoke from his lungs.  
What are we, Mick?" Ian looked at him seriously.  
Mickey gave him a funny look and exhaled humourusly through his nose  
."Mickey" Ian looked at him.  
"What are we?" Mickey raised an eyebrow as if Ian's question was stupid.  
"To each other?" Mickey smirked and kept one eyebrow raised.He passed the cigarette to Ian.  
Ian Inhaled it then sighed it out.  
"We're friends" Mickey told him awkwardly   
Ian shook his head as he took a draw of the cigarette  
."M-m, were more than friends" Ian tossed the cigarette away.  
Mickey looked embarrassed all he did was nod  
"Well, we're more than friends then" Mickey said, trying to get the conversation blown over.  
"More than friends but less than a couple" Ian sounded mildly pissed.  
"Couple?" Mickey giggled "What you think this is? High school musical?" He giggled.  
Ian was definitely pissed.  
"Hey" Mickey tried to lighten the mood.  
"We're just friends man, feel privileged, I don't have ANY of those" He tried to cheer Ian up but it wasn't exactly his sport.  
Ian sighed and began to stand up  
"Just friends don't look at each other like that." He said as he walked away.


End file.
